


Brownie

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Brownies, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Дом. А что это? Это лишь очередное строение, в котором кто-то живёт или может дом это то место, где тебе всегда рады, где тебя любят, куда хочется возвращаться?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Brownie

Дом. А что это? Это лишь очередное строение, в котором кто-то живёт или может дом это то место, где тебе всегда рады, где тебя любят, куда хочется возвращаться? Для Джерарда дом соответствовал первому определению.  
Двадцатидвухлетний художник переехал в Лос-Анджелес совсем недавно, жил он тут один, но ему так было даже лучше, ведь теперь свободного пространства стало больше и никто ему не мешал. Примерно так думал Джерард первое время, а потом ему стало одиноко. Чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от этого чувства, он по уши зарывался в работу, будь то рисунки на заказ или ежедневная помощь в музыкальном магазине. Возможно, ему это даже частично помогало, но полностью не перекрывало скулящего чувства в душе.  
В целом Джи очень сильно нравился город с его быстрым ритмом жизни в отличии от родного никуда не спешащего Ньюарка. Здесь его окружали интересные люди, красивые дома и идеальные газоны. Казалось, всё было бы просто прекрасно, но в новом доме вещи Джерарда вечно пропадали, особенно часто исчезали его кисти и краски. Первое время парень списывал все пропажи на собственную невнимательность, ведь потом он их находил на том самом месте, где оставлял в последний раз, но однажды художник всё-таки нашёл воришку.

В один из самых обычных вечеров Уэй рисовал картину. Когда тюбик с чёрной краской в очередной раз пропал, он списал потерю на усталость и решил устроить себе перерыв с чашкой кофе. Джерард шёл в сторону кухни, но проходя мимо одной из комнат, он услышал странные звуки. Джи мог бы подумать, что это кот или собака, но у парня не было ни первого, ни второго. И тогда художник открыл дверь в комнату, из которой доносилось странное шуршание.  
На полу в центре комнаты сидел, слегка сгорбившийся, парень. На вид он был примерно такого же возраста, что и Уэй. Он был одет в одну из старых футболок Джерарда с когда-то нанесённым им самим принтом The Smashing Pumpkins, которую он, как думал раньше, потерял. А возле незванного гостя были разбросаны кисточки и тюбики с краской пачкающие ламинат. Парень что-то сосредоточено вырисовывал на своих руках. Немного подумав, Уэй решил приблизиться к незнакомцу, который не обращал на него абсолютно никакого внимания.  
— Привет. — Казалось, что парень только сейчас заметил вошедшего Джерарда, который внимательно рассматривал его руки. — Что значит этот рисунок? — Уэй аккуратно взял похитителя кисточек за руку, на которой чёрной краской было нарисовано созвездие… скорпиона? Незнакомец отдёрнул руку и исчез. Он буквально растворился в воздухе, а кисти и краски упали на пол, забрызгивая всё вокруг, — Прости, — тихо сказал художник в пустоту. — Я не хотел тебя напугать или как-то обидеть.  
Расстроено опустив голову, Джерард покинул комнату и направился в сторону кухни, думая об этом странном парне с разрисованными руками. Уэй продолжал думать о нём, пока готовил кофе. Художник решил, что либо это галлюцинация, либо нечисть действительно существует. Вот только галлюцинации краски не воруют. А потом он вспомнил сказки, которые рассказывала ему в детстве бабушка: сверхъестественных существ можно задобрить сладостями. Вот только у него дома был только растворимый кофе да замороженная пицца.  
Оставив горячий напиток на столе, Джерард выбежал в прихожую, схватил куртку и выскочил из дома. А парень со звёздами на руках, появившись из пустоты, с любопытством смотрел на только что захлопнувшуюся дверь.

* * *

Уэй вернулся домой с большим пакетом различных сладостей. Отыскав в нём нужную коробку, Джерард раскрыл упаковку печенек, выложил их на тарелку и поставил на стол вместе со стаканом молока, которое он всё же смог найти в своём холодильнике.  
— Я слышал, что нечисть любит сладости. Я принёс тебе перекусить.  
— А кто сказал что я нечисть? — появившись из пустоты, произнёс тот самый парень. Он сел на стул, забравшись на него с ногами, и взял печенье. — Мне не нравится это слово. Называй меня сверхъестественным существом, брауни, домовым или просто Фрэнком.  
— А я просто Джеарард, можешь называть меня Джи.

* * *

Прошло уже некоторое время со знакомства Джерард и домового. Кисти художника перестали пропадать, как и Фрэнк прятаться. Теперь Уэй точно знал, что в этом доме он живёт не один, он был рад компании этого сладкоежки, который задавал огромное количество вопросов.  
Сейчас брауни играл в приставку, а Джерард рисовал очередную картину, но вдруг он отложил кисть в сторону, а сам начал куда-то собираться.  
— Ты куда? — Фрэнк поднял на парня глаза.  
— Краски закончились. Тут недалеко художественный магазин есть, не хочешь пройтись со мной?  
— Прости, Джи, я бы с радостью, но домовые не могут покидать свой дом.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами брауни. — Наверное, они умирают.  
— То есть ты ни разу не видел машину?  
— А что это?  
— Ты никогда не сбегал из дома и не тусовался с друзьями до рассвета? — Фрэнк смотрел на него озадаченным взглядом. — Не гулял с собакой?  
— С кем?  
— Не важно… Ты хотя бы пробовал выбираться на крышу дома?  
— Да. Там очень красивый и высокий потолок, а ещё он со временем меняется!  
— Небо. Это называется небо, Фрэнки… — Художник сел рядом с домовым, а потом, немного подумав, сказал: — Знаешь что, картина подождёт.  
Уэй вышел из комнаты, а когда вернулся в его руках были ноутбук, плед и пончики.  
— Зачем это?  
— Мы идём на крышу.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, а там выбрались через окно на крышу — сначала Джерард с его пушистым пледом, а после и Фрэнк с ноутбуком и сладостями. Они сидели там пока солнце не показалось из-за горизонта, смотря фильмы, поедая пончики и разговаривая. А ещё художник пытался понять как пахнет его домовой, это был вкусный сладкий запах и…  
— Фрэнки?  
— Да?  
— А как ты можешь находиться на крыше, разве ты не пересекаешь границы дома?  
— Нет, я же не пересекал порог дома.  
— То есть… ты можешь быть над домом, но не можешь быть за ним.  
— Выходит что так.

* * *

До кровати Джерарда донёс домовой. Фрэнку пришлось разбудить уже спавшего на тот момент парня, чтобы тот залез обратно домой через окно, но дальше брауни его практически нёс, художник еле переставлял ноги из-за усталости. Пока они сидели на крыше, домовой заметил, что на носу Уэя было пятнышко краски, на которое тот не обращал внимания, это не могло не умилять Фрэнка. Брауни накрыл парня пледом и уже собирался уходить, как вдруг…  
— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — сквозь сон попросил Джерард. — Фрэнки, останься, прошу. — Не часто сверхъестественных существ просят оставаться с человеком на ночь. — С тобой так тепло и спокойно… — продолжал упрашивать парень, и домовой всё-таки сдался.  
Джи аккуратно потянул на себя совсем не сопротивляющегося Фрэнка, укладывая рядом и попутно укутывая в плед, обвивая ещё холодными после улицы руками. Немного поёрзав, домовой наконец-то устроился на кровати, уткнувшись носом в ямку между ключиц Уэя.  
Вот так, лёжа в обнимку с непонятным существом, только внешне похожим на обычного человека, и с которым художник знаком всего лишь несколько недель, Джи впервые за многие годы почувствовал приятное разливающиеся по всему телу тёплое чувство. И именно в этот момент в его голове всплыла самая бредовая идея, от которой он так долго отнекивался.  
— Фрэнки? — позвал домового Джерард, отчаянно надеясь на то, что тот уже давно спит.  
— М-м-М? — поднимая голову вверх и смотря в зелёные глаза напротив, промычал брауни.  
— Могу я…можно мне тебя поцеловать? — еле слышно сказал Уэй, готовясь услышать отрицательный ответ.  
— Да, — проговорил почти на выдохе Фрэнки.  
Джи вытащил одну руку из-под одеяла и положил её на шею домового, запуская длинные пальцы в мягкие волосы. Он пододвинулся всем телом ближе и прикоснулся к губам Фрэнка своими. Поцелуй был недолгим, но полный нежности и любви. Отодвинувшись, Джерард увидел на губах домового лёгкую улыбку, которая, по его мнению, не могла сравниться по красоте ни с чем другим в этом мире. От взгляда полного восхищения, Фрэнк залился краской и смущённо уткнулся носом в шею художника, тихонько посмеиваясь. А в мыслях Уэя пронеслось «брауни, он пахнет брауни». Вскоре они оба уснули с довольными улыбками на губах.

* * *

— Ты пахнешь брауни… — тихо сказал подошедший к Фрэнку художник, обвивая руки вокруг его талии и вдыхая приятный запах шоколада, который исходил от парня, который снова рисовал звёзды на своих руках.  
— Спасибо… — на лице брауни отобразилось непонимание. — Я знаю, что я домовой. — После этой реплики Джерард не смог сдержать смех. — Я что-то не так сказал?  
— Нет, всё так, Фрэнки, — ответил Уэй. — Подожди немного, — он отпустил Фрэнка, — я скоро вернусь.  
Парень взял куртку и, напоследок ещё раз улыбнувшись домовому, вышел из дома.

Прошёл час, прежде чем Джерард снова появился на пороге дома. В руках у художника была небольшая коробочка, перевязанная лентой.  
— Не думал, что ближайшая кондитерская будет находиться так далеко, — произнёс он, заходя на кухню и ставя коробку на стол.  
— Что там? — с любопытством спросил Фрэнк.  
— Брауни.  
— Но ведь домовые не такие крошечные… — снова не понял он.  
— Хах… Нет, Фрэнки, — Уэй открыл коробку, — я имею ввиду этот брауни. — Комнату заполнял приятный запах выпечки. — Поверить не могу, что такой сладкоежка как ты ни разу не пробовал этот шоколадный десерт. Ты кексы хотя бы ел? — спросил художник, доставая тарелки. В ответ на его вопрос домовой отрицательно покачал головой. — Что ж… думаю, тебе это понравится.  
Джерард поставил перед Фрэнком тарелку, на которой лежало пирожное. Домовой аккуратно взял сладость и…  
— А это точно сделано не из брауни?  
— Точно, Фрэнки. Это обычная шоколадная выпечка, не бойся.  
И попробовал её.  
— Ну как? — Уэй налил стакан молока для Фрэнка.  
— Фкуфно, — ответил тот, поедая брауни.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся сверхъестественному существу художник, и тоже взял десерт.

* * *

— Фрэнки, я дома! — крикнул в пустоту Джерард, только вернувшись с работы.  
— Привет, Джи! — показался домовой.  
— Гав!  
— Что это? — спросил брауни, увидев маленькое пушистое существо, издававшее странные звуки, на руках у парня.  
— Это? О, это щенок.  
— Щенок?  
— Это как… маленькая собака. — Художник поймал непонимающий взгляд Фрэнка. — Ну, это домашнее животное. Не важно… — вздохнул Джерард.  
— Я знаю что такое домашнее животное.  
— Да? — домовой кивнул.  
— У старых хозяев этого дома была кошка, — сказал брауни. — Никогда мне не нравилась, вечно царапалась.  
— Кошки иногда бывают царапучими, — усмехнулся Уэй. — Не хочешь дать ему имя? — спросил он у Фрэнка.  
— Куки!  
— Почему Куки?  
— Щенок милый, а печеньки вкусные. Это почти синонимы, — важно заявил домовой.  
— Окей, — художник улыбнулся этому высказыванию. — Добро пожаловать домой, Куки!  
— Гав! — ответил Куки.

* * *

Джерард вернулся из музыкального магазина. Он сделал себе кофе и устроился на диване. Прошла неделя с момента как он принёс в дом щенка, которого так сильно полубил Фрэнк. Вот и сейчас домовой играл с Куки, пока Уэй наслаждался горячим напитком.  
— Привет, Джи.- Художник не заметил как к нему приблизился брауни. — Как дела снаружи? — Фрэнк сел на колени к Джерарду.  
— Всё как обычно, солнце светит, птицы поют, люди гуляют с собаками и друг другом… Ничего интересного.  
— А небо?  
— А что небо?  
— Расскажи какое оно, — попросил домовой, обнимая Уэя и устраиваясь на его плече.  
— Ну… когда я видел его в последний раз уже наступили сумерки. Это как закат, но в сто крат лучше. Небо может быть синим-синим, а может розовым, фиолетовым или вовсе рыжим. Где-то на горизонте ещё виднеется солнце, а на небе начинают зажигаться первые звёзды.  
— А что такое звёзды? — поразил своим вопросом Фрэнк. Джерард переплёл с ним пальцы, на руках брауни были новые рисунки созвездий. Андромеда, Персей, Кассиопея и Дракон — звёзды были соединены аккуратными линиями, поэтому узнать созвездия не составило большого труда для художника, который когда-то увлекался астрономией.  
— Учебник физики утверждает, что это большие газовые шары, мне эта версия не нравится. В «Короле Льве» говорили, что это духи предков, эта история уже интересней. Но мне нравится думать, что это отголоски далёких-далёких галактик, в которых живут цивилизации похожие на нашу и сильно отличающиеся от неё. Вряд ли мы одни в этой огромной вселенной, где-нибудь точно есть жизнь, похожая на нашу или нет. Как в «Звёздных Войнах» или «Стражах Галактики».  
— А есть галактика, в которой живут брауни?  
— Всё возможно, Фрэнки, всё возможно.  
Они сидели так ещё очень долго, Фрэнк задавал вопросы о внешнем мире, Джерард отвечал на них. Но…  
— Джи?  
— Да?  
— Я хочу выйти на улицу. — Сказать что Уэй был в шоке — ничего не сказать.  
— Но ведь это опасно. Мы не знаем, что может произойти. Вдруг ты исчезнешь навсегда?  
— Я хочу увидеть мир за стенами этого дома, чего бы это ни стоило.  
— А я нихочу потерять единственного, кого люблю, — тихо сказал художник.  
— Мне плевать, что ты мне на это ответишь, — он явно не услышал реплики парня, или просто решил её проигнорировать. — Я уже всё решил. — вскочил с коленей Джерарда домовой. — С тобой или без тебя, я выйду!  
— Тише ты, сладкоежка, — теперь Уэй держался из последних сил, чтобы не перейти на повышенные тона, он боялся спугнуть брауни. Художник мягко взял Фрэнка за руку и потянул на себя, устраивая рядом на диване. — Я не хочу тебя потерять, — тихо и спокойно произнёс он. — Я не хочу участвовать в твоём убийственном замысле. А ещё я не хочу отпускать тебя одного, если ты собираешь так глупо покончить с собой. Завтра мы выйдем на улицу вместе, договорились? — в ответ Джерард получил неуверенный кивок.

* * *

Утро. Рассвет. Парень и сверхъестественное существо стояли на веранде, боясь шагнуть вперёд и оказаться за границей дома. Почему Фрэнк выбрал именно это время? Брауни хотел увидеть как восходит солнце, ведь это утро могло стать для него последним.  
— Готов? — спросил Джерард, беря домового за руку.  
— Нет, — ответил Фрэнк. Он крепче сжал ладонь художника и начал спускаться с веранды, потянув за собой Уэя. Брауни остановился на последней ступеньке, но, поколебавшись пару минут, всё же сошёл с неё одновременно с парнем, который также боялся возможного будущего.  
— Фрэнки? — художник не смотрел в сторону домового, так как боялся, что на его месте будет мёртвое тело или пустота.  
Ему и не пришлось смотреть. Только Уэй, переборов страх, начал оборачиваться в сторону Фрэнка, как тот кинулся к нему с объятиями.  
— Получилось! — крепко обхватив Джерарда своими руками, вокликнул брауни.  
Художник ещё некоторое время приходил в себя, он обнимал домового, говорил, чтобы успокоиться, что всё хорошо и вдыхал запах шоколада, брауни. Парень был готов к самому худшему исходу событий, но реальность оказалась совершенно другой. Фрэнк был здесь, обнимал его и радовался, как ребёнок, тому что смог выйти на улицу.  
— Получилось… — наконец смог произнести Уэй. — Получилось…  
— Ты не рад? — ослабил свои объятия домовой, немного отстраняясь.  
— Что ты, очень рад! Просто… я уже был готов тебя потерять… — брауни поцеловал Джерарда в щёку, которая уже была мокрой от слёз, художник не замечал их до этого момента.  
— Теперь уже никогда не потеряешь.

* * *

Прошло несколько часов, а они лежали в тени дерева на заднем дворе, слушали The Smashing Pumpkins и наблюдали за проплывающими мимо облаками, пока рядом бегал их пёс, они ещё не возвращались домой. На улице было тепло, лето как никак, им некуда было торопиться.  
— Фрэнк? — Джерард приподнялся на руках, чтобы лучше видеть расположившегося рядом домового.  
— М-м? — брауни также поднялся с травы.  
— Почему ты не исчез? — задал вопрос художник.  
— Наверное потому что Дом это не место, а люди которых мы любим, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк, немного краснея.  
— Это ты так мне в любви признался?  
— Возможно.  
— Я тебя тоже.  
Лишь сильнее обнимает Джи Фрэнка.

* * *

Дом. Что это? Лишь очередное строение, в котором кто-то живёт или может дом это то место, где тебе всегда рады, где тебя любят? Неприветливое пространство с давящими стенами, из которого хочется сбежать или та уютная атмосфера и зона комфорта, в которую так и тянет вернуться? Для Джерарда домом стало место, где парня всегда ждал его маленький сладкоежка.


End file.
